Kiss
by leiasky
Summary: The crew playing a game gets Simon into a bit of an uncomfortable situation. SimonKaylee


**Kiss**

The soothing sound echoed through the galley as everyone, including River, laughed at the dare. Jayne wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed that everyone was so amused at his expense.

He eyed Kaylee, taking advantage of the alcohol they'd all imbibed to sit closer to Simon than she normally did. He already had a plan when it came to his turn and exactly what he'd dare the overly bubbly mechanic to do to the stuffy Core-bred pansy.

But as Jayne spun the bottle, he swore beneath his breath. The damn thing hated him tonight. It simply would not land on Kaylee.

Mal had similar luck. It was clear he was just dying for his spin to land on Inara. He'd gotten everyone but her tonight.

It wasn't even until late into the game when Kaylee finally got her wish, and her final spin of the evening landed on Simon.

The doctor took a slow sip out of his mug, nearly empty – again. This game always made him nervous and as such, he'd drunk more than his share of alcohol tonight. Thankfully, it wasn't sake. He wasn't sure if he could live down dancing around the ship naked.

Suddenly, River turned to Kaylee excitedly and said in more of a lucid voice than she'd ever heard. "He always takes truth, is bad at dares."

Simon glared rebelliously at River, and having already been the butt of enough embarrassing moments this evening, turned to Kaylee, his jaw set. He crossed his arms and grinned smugly. "Dare."

River leapt excitedly out of her chair and began to dance around behind her brother, saying kiss me in every language she knew – minus English and Chinese.

Simon, understanding the Latin and Italian, glared at his sister, his heart quickly rising to his throat. "Stop, River."

Jayne squinted at the girl. "What's she sayin'? Stupid moonbrain. Talk so's we can understand ya."

River stopped dancing and cocked her head at the mercenary. "Not for you to understand." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at her brother. "But you do. And that makes it even more fun."

"Maybe I should take that back –" Simon began, shrugging embarrassingly at Kaylee.

The far-too-happy-despite-the-amount-of-alcohol-she'd-imbibed mechanic bounced in her seat and animatedly shook her head, clearly more than a little intoxicated. "No, not fair. Can't change your mind after ya said it."

Book folded his hands in front of him and Inara hid a smile behind a delicately manicured hand as River's gaze swept over them. To her mind, and eyes, they understood her translation quite well.

"What's she saying?" Wash turned to Zoe. "Where's the fun in the not knowing?"

Zoe pursed her generous lips and patted his hand. "I believe the dare is where the fun comes in."

Simon scowled at his sister. "Yes, yes, what a cunning linguist you are. Sit down already."

River danced over to Kaylee and whispered into her ear. As Kaylee's eyes widened, Jayne leaned forward, curious and annoyed that he couldn't hear.

"What'd she say?"

Kaylee swayed in her seat for a moment before smiling conspiratorially at River. "How's you know what I want?"

Mal rolled his eyes and drawled, "Been obvious from day one, lil' Kaylee." He waved her on. "Go on, get it over with." He eyed Inara. "I've got a dare my own self and I want a chance to use it."

River turned to Mal, again with a lucid comment, unnerving him slightly. "Can't rush these things, Captain." She nudged Kaylee. "Dare now. Won't be a better time."

Kaylee's eyes brightened and her smile widened as she leaned toward Simon.

Simon, for his part, sat very still, willing himself not to lean away – or forward. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he swallowed shakily in hopes of calming it.

"I dare ya to –" Kaylee swayed and reached out a hand to Simon's arm to steady herself.

Jayne inched even further forward, anxious, expectant, a knowing grin on his lips.

Simon glanced at her hand clutching his arm, and for a moment was drawn to how strong her grip felt. His head swam as she leaned closer, her mouth just inches from his. All he would need to do is lean forward to touch his lips to hers. He could blame it later on the alcohol.

" – to sleep in my bunk for a week," Kaylee finally puffed, her breath hot against his cheek.

Jayne scowled and then leaned back, arms crossed, disappointed. "Well that ain't no fun dare."

Wash frowned as well, clearly disturbed to be agreeing with Jayne so readily on any subject. "Some truth in that."

Mal rolled his eyes. "You're all a buncha voyeurs."

Simon's mouth hung open while the crew went back and forth about Kaylee's dare. The consensus being that they were disappointed that they would not see the outcome while the two were locked away in Kaylee's bunk.

"I do think you have to agree – or not, son," Book's voice finally broke through the noise, and drew Simon's attention away from Kaylee's pretty eyes.

"I –uhm, well, that is –"

Apparently it didn't matter how much alcohol Simon drank. He was still unable to speak normally around the pretty mechanic. He stopped, clearly frustrated at his inability to push out the required words.

Simon's eyes shifted from Book to Kaylee, waiting expectantly for his answer. "Well, it wouldn't be –" he took a deep breath. "Where would you sleep?"

Jayne slapped the table and let out a loud guffaw.

River frowned at him. "Top three percent isn't dumb."

But Kaylee held Simon's eyes, every bit of his attention, and this development wasn't lost on anyone. Kaylee wrapped the hand clutching his arm, around it, and chuckled. "In my own bed, silly."

"But – there's not enough. I mean," Simon stuttered. He'd seen the inside of Mal's bunk when treating him for that 'goodnight kiss.' "The beds aren't –" he was suddenly self-conscious and glanced away from her, cheeks flushing. Glancing around the table at everyone's amused faces did nothing to lessen his embarrassment.

"Oh, they're plenty big enough," Kaylee stood suddenly on unsteady feet. "C'mon, I'll show ya."

"I – uh."

River shoved a mug of Kaylee's inter-engine hooch into his hand. "Have another sip – or ten."

Simon didn't even have the energy to refuse. He was simply too captivated by Kaylee's enthusiasm, that twinkle of mischief in her eyes. He took a long, long drink, draining the contents, surprising himself with the sheer amount that had been left in the mug. His eyes fluttered and he swayed as Kaylee pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon."

Simon steadied himself by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Okay," he slurred as the two stumbled away from the table and down the hallway.

"Bet they don't even make it to her bunk," Jayne laughed, taking a long swig of his own drink.

Mal turned to Inara. "You encouraged this."

Inara raised innocent eyes. "Me? What are you talking about? I've held my tongue since Kaylee issued her dare."

"No way. You been teachin' Kaylee 'bout wiles."

Inara laughed. "Oh, Mal, that's ridiculous."

River returned to her seat, pulling it up very close to Jayne. Small, light fingers touched his wrist as she said, "All women have wiles."

"Very true!" Wash exclaimed rather loudly, proving just how intoxicated he really was. "'S'how Zoe finally captured my affections. Used her wiles on me."

"Ain't wantin' to know what she used on you, Wash," Mal snapped back, still irritated at Inara and not clearly able to pinpoint why.

Wash grinned knowingly, unable to wipe the sloppy look off his face. "Oh, no ya don't. Would scare ya. Scared me a mite at times too."

Jayne, clearly disturbed by River's closeness, diverted his attention to the ship's pilot. "I wanna know."

"Not if you want to live," Zoe said, clearly the most sober out of all of them sitting at the table – with the exception of the Shepherd.

"Oh right!" Wash said, suddenly remembering a past conversation. "No sex. Ever again. Right. Check." He looked around the room as he stood, drawing Zoe to her feet. "Have to go now."

Mal leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, grinning smugly at Inara. Less _other_ people for the bottle to fall on now.

* * *

"Clothes –" Simon muttered as he stepped off the ladder and looked nervously around the room. "I don't have –"

"Whatcha need 'em for?" Kaylee turned and flattened her hands on his surprisingly hard chest. "I ain't gonna bite ya."

Simon blinked, his alcohol-addled mind clearly unable to formulate a response. Fleetingly, Simon figured he wouldn't have an appropriate response were he stone cold sober either.

"Less ya want me to." Kaylee's eyes danced as her gaze swept over his face.

"I – uh, don't think I can –"

Kaylee ignored him and tugged him toward the bed, pulling back her momma's threadbare blanket and patting the mattress. "Beds'r the same as in the dorms. Prolly won't have a hard time fallin' asleep." She turned away and Simon carefully avoided looking back at her, wanting to give her the privacy to undress.

Instead, he swallowed nervously, kicked off his shoes and slowly got under the covers. He was astonished by the homey feel. Surrounded by the scent and feel of Kaylee, even though she wasn't yet lying beside him, he found himself drifting off – until he noticed that she had still not joined him in the bed. Lifting his head, seemingly 100 lbs heavier than it usually was, he looked over the edge of the bed to find her lying on the floor.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately, his head throbbing with the swift movement. "Kaylee?"

She turned sleepy eyes up to him. "Yeah, Simon?"

"Why are you down there?" The question sounded dumb to his ears.

Kaylee shrugged and planted a bright smile on her face. One that Simon could see was instantly false. "Well, ya didn't want ta share the bed, an I didn't want everybody to laugh at ya if ya didn't finish the dare."

Simon shook his head and slid out of the bed, ignoring the momentary pang of regret as the warmth of the blankets and the soft scent of her left his skin. "You're not sleeping on the floor."

"S'okay, Simon." Kaylee snuggled back into her blankets and pillow and closed her eyes.

"It's not at all okay." Simon bent down and lifted her, blankets and all, into his arms and deposited her gently on the bed. "You're sleeping in your own bed."

Kaylee shrugged and Simon felt bad, not really understanding why. There was something about her all wrapped up in her blankets, hair all mussed, that tugged at his heart.

She yawned sleepily and curled a hand around his, the rough palm and pads of her fingers sending tingles of delight along his skin.

"Kaylee?" Simon leaned over her, whispering her name. He glanced at the cold, hard floor, and at the space she had made for him on the bed. Against his better judgment, he slipped his fully clothed body under the covers, quickly discovering that the scent of her lingering on the bed sheets was absolutely nothing compared to the real thing.

He watched her for a few long moments, before leaning down and pressing the briefest of kisses to her parted lips. When he lifted his head, she hadn't moved. With a small smile, he laid down on what little of the mattress was available and closed his eyes, the comfort and warmth of another body beside him hastening his descent into sleep. It suddenly didn't matter to him that the bed didn't comfortably fit two people.

He never noticed Kaylee's eyelids flutter open and a small smile cross her lips as she watched him drift off to sleep beside her

END

--------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
